Vandread the Red Comet story
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Vandread or mobile suit Gundam or mobile suit Zeta Gundam or Char's counterattack

**Disclaimer I do not own Vandread or mobile suit Gundam or mobile suit Zeta Gundam or Char's counterattack.**

**Pairings Char x Gasco.**

**Chapter 1.**

**The red Comet.**

Deep in space between two binary planets called Tarka and Magair a battle is raging between the male forces of Tarka and the female forces of Magair.

As the battle rages the Tarka forces are losing their vanguards are being overwhelmed by the female dreads.

However this soon changes as a custom vanguard appears on the battlefield.

This vanguard is painted blood red has a shield attached to its left arm has this we hear horn coming out of its head also has large thrusters on its back and is carrying the first ever vanguard machine gun.

The male forces seeing this let out cheers.

"It's the red Comet Char is here." Said one of the Vanguard pilots.

However his appearance is not so welcomed by the females. As they all became scared at the side of this red vanguard.

"Run it's the red Comet." Said one of the dread pilots.

The reason why they were all scared is because everyone knows of the legendary red Comet Char Aznable the man who single-handedly shot down 30 dreads at the Battle of Remena as well as 5 female battleships at the same battle in three minutes.

Inside his custom vanguard Char is thinking to himself even as he shoots down the fleeing dreads.

"_It's hard to believe just a few months ago I was fighting Haman then by some weird accident I ended up on this weird planet run by males who are fighting female's and then joining the males."_

He thought as he shot down a dread that tried to attack him from the left.

As he continued fighting Char decided to take out one of the seven female warships that were retreating.

As he come on the warships that open fire on him. But Char easily outmaneuvered their antiaircraft fire using timed bursts of speed to outmaneuver the fire.

When you close enough to one of the ships he opened fire with his vanguard machine gun sprained the entire left side with bullets and then blasted away from the ship as it exploded.

After he watched the explosion he turned towards the rest of the ships and notice that they were too far away seeing that he decided to let them go.

He then returned to his ship which had just appeared on the battlefield it was a very interesting ship it had four sections each connected by one long bracer.(note it is a modified Musi which he had designed)

When he got close enough to his ship he boarded for the rear of the ship.

Once the airlock was sealed behind he exited his custom-made vanguard and headed towards the bridge of the ship still wearing his red spacesuit.

Once on the bridge he was greeted by his executive officer Zack Ash.

He was a rather stocky man only 5 foot five and about 230 pounds he had a very round face but it was somewhat slammed by the beard he had he had white hair and was probably in his early 50s.

"Greetings Captain another glorious mission for the male empire of Tarake." Said Zack.

"Yes." Said Char as he took the captain's chair.

After he took the chair he ordered the ship to head back to Tariks only orbiting space station Lord Grandpa.

As the ship headed there Char's communications officer gave him a message.

After he received the message he began to read it.

To Captain Char Azanble.

You have been ordered to go to the commissioning ceremony of the new warship the Ikazuchu this week your attendance is mandatory.

From the desk of Admiral David Stone.

After you read the message Char felt something that fell to him like something was going to be changing very soon on this scale that he is not seen since his battles with Amuro and Gundam back in the one-year war.

Little did the legendary red Comet now that indeed something was about to change and that's something would be grand.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Next chapter Char is on board the new ship when he sees a young boy that reminds him of Kamille.**


	2. temporary hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


End file.
